


Worrisome

by storyforthem



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pentagon, Short One Shot, jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: He smelled like cedar wood and that was my favorite fragrance.





	Worrisome

”Okay. So wait. Speak slowly. Kang Hyunggu. What do you need? I’m on my way to your dorm. Yes. Yess. Uh huh. Hmm. Okay. So, airpods, charger and a pair of socks.” This kid I swore, if he was not my favorite younger brother, I wouldn’t do this much for him. 

He called me anyway, when I was already on my way to our studio, and he told me he left his airpods at the dorm. He asked for my help to get it, because apparently he could not live without his airpods with him. Really Kang Hyunggu?

As a good older brother, of course I had to get it for him and went back to his dorm. 

“Okay. Why would you need a pair of socks anyway?” He told me he spilled his coffee on his socks and he needed to change. 

“Yeah right. Which socks will you want?” He said any socks were fine as long as they were not the yellow ones because they would not match his outfits today. 

“Whatever. I’m gonna grab any socks that come in to my sight.” He said ‘Alright.’ and ‘Thank you, hyuungg.’ Then he hung up.

I put my phone inside my pocket as I came in to the dorm. No one was there. I thought everyone was out doing their own thing. I walked straight to Hyunggu and Shinwon’s room. Now all I needed to find was his airpods and phone charger first. 

Where could it be. There. His airpods were placed by his phone charger which was still plugged in to the switch. This kid. He needed to learn that it was dangerous to leave the house with his switch being plugged in. I pulled off the charger and got the airpods. 

One more thing to do. A pair of socks. Which socks should I get then. Theere were so many socks. The yellow one stood out the most. How cute, white polkadots were all over the place. But not the yellow ones of course. He told me he wore red shirt today so... alright. Grey socks.

I took the socks and was about to put it inside Hyunggu’s pouch... “Jinho hyung?!” ....I dropped the socks on the floor. What the fuck?!

I turned around and found someone was standing by the doorway. No. It was not a problem that a member was, in fact, in the dorm and didn’t know me coming. 

It was Hongseok who was standing there. Of course I didn’t hate Hongseok. He was not the problem. The sight of him topless was THE problem. You read it true. He was standing right there at the doorway, without any clothes on, only sweatpants, revealing his upper body completely. The sight of his chocolate abs could be seen clearly.

My heart was not ready for the sudden attack. My balance was not trained to face this kind of situation and I lost it. I fell backward and landed on my butts. Ouch! Stupid Yang Hongseok!

“Hyung! Are you okay?” He rushed to me and gave out his hand for me, which I didn’t take.

I tried to get myself up, ignoring his hands in front of me. At this moment we were really close to each other. I could even breathe in his good smell. He smelled like cedar wood and that was my favorite fragrance. 

I tried to shake off the feelings I was having right now. I just really need to breathe and calm down my heart from beating really fast. "I'm fine, Hongseoka. Don't mind me." I successfully got up and grabbed a pair of socks near me. "I need to go. Hyunggu is waiting for me." I tried my best not to catch his eyes. 

"Sure. You want me to come with you?” Hongseok was standing in front of me and the space between us was barely ten centimeters. Too close Yang Hongseok, too close. 

Those chocolate abs were shining, coated by his sweat. He just finished working out in his room, I guessed. The timing was really good. Really good. 

“No. Thank you. I’ll just go alone. Don’t forget to lock the door. And get dressed. Bye.” After I said that, I ran out of the dorm and headed to the studio.

I stopped in front of the door of the studio for a minute, to collect some air and keep up my breath. I’d seen Hongseok shirtless before. I’d seen him working out topless. But why did I feel uncomfortable back at the dorm? Why my heart was beating so fast when our faces met so close? This was abnormal. This was strange and weird and worrisome. This could not be happening. I must not...

“Oh, hyung? You’ve come?” As I was busy with my own head, the door suddenly was opened, revealing a confused Hyunggu who was about to walk out of the studio. 

I was still out of breath, but feeling better now. “Yes. Here is your stuff.” I handed his pouch. 

Hyunggu checked on inside the pouch, then he frowned and pouted. Oh no. What was wrong?

“I told you not to take the yellow socks. Why did you get these?” Hyunggu took out the yellow socks with white polkadots I saw before. Holy shit. How did I end up taking these instead?

“I...I swear I took the ones colored grey. Not these!” Then I recalled what might happen. I could be taking the yellow ones instead of the grey ones when I was in hurry avoiding that stupid Yang Hongseok. “I’m sorry Hyunggu-yah...” Hyunggu pouted even more as he went back inside and put on the socks.

I sighed hard. Had only I not seen those beautiful chocolate abs of Yang Hongseok’s, I would have taken the right socks and didn’t have to deal with bad mood Hyunggu.

Damn it, Yang Hongseok.


End file.
